thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Blimp Boy
The Adventures of Blimp Boy is a short story written by Conner, during one of his English classes. It’s about a young boy (Beau Rogers) and his aunt (Aunt Emgee), who travel around the world in a giant blimp, searching for ancient artifacts. The story follows Beau as he attempts to retrieve the Lost Talisman of Pharaoh Eczema. The story was first mentioned in An Author's Odyssey, when Conner thought of the idea to travel into his own short stories to recruit an army. He and Alex then retrieved the story from Mrs. Peters, along with 3 other stories - Starboardia, Galaxy Queen, and The Ziblings. The twins traveled together in the first three stories, but due to more pressing issues in the Otherworld, Alex decided to stay behind and help, while Charlotte joined Conner in recruiting his army instead.TLOS V, ch 23, p. 358 When Conner became a writer, he adapted and expanded the short story into a set of mysteries called the "Adventures of Blimp Boy mysteries".TLOS VI, prologue, p. 9 " "It's called 'The Adventures of Blimp Boy,'" Conner explained. "It's about a young archaeologist in the 1930s who travels across the world on a giant blimp. He searches through ruins and finds precious artifacts before they're stolen by tomb raiders, and then donates them to museums." "TLOS V, ch 23, p. 359 Plot Alternate plot caused by Charlotte and Conner's presence Fourteen-year-old Beau Rogers raced through the jungle, chased by a pack of tigers, who were protecting a golden relic Beau had taken. He bumped into Charlotte and Conner, who said that they were separated from their tour guide, and led them running towards a cliff, leaping onto a giant blimp as the tigers stared in disbelief. On the blimp, Charlotte and Conner were introduced to Beau's aunt, Emgee. They had a long conversation, with Emgee showing off her grand-nephew's achievements and Beau telling them about the Lost Talisman of Pharaoh Eczema. Charlotte accidentally revealed that she and Conner were after the talisman too, which angers Beau; to calm him down, the women agreed to have Conner and Beau compete for the talisman at the pyramid by racing. At night, Charlotte asked Conner about his stories. She blamed herself for letting her children feel as if they didn't have a mom after her husband passed away, and viewed Conner's stories' lack of mothers as evidence that she had missed out on the twins' lives too much. Conner comforted her, and revealed that Auburn Sally from Starboardia and Bolt from The Ziblings had elements of her, which made both mother and son feel better. The next day, the boys began the race for the talisman. Conner had a much easier time navigating through the dark passageways than Beau, as he created the pyramid and therefore knew which way to go. He reached the midpoint several moments before Beau did, and when Beau dashed ahead hoping for a head start, he accidentally tripped on a thin rope, which caused two enormous metal gongs to fall and the mummies to wake up. The two went on running, and Conner got to the pharaoh's chamber first, only for him to turn back to save Beau from the mummies. Inside Pharaoh Eczema's chamber, Beau was worried about his "most treasured and loyal guardian", but it turned out to be the pharaoh's pet dog, Bones. Just then, the mummies showed up, so Conner snatched the talisman and brought them under his control. Beau was depressed to see the talisman in someone else's possession, but Conner told him that he only needed it to help some friends, and after he was done with it, Beau can have it for free. Beau thought Conner was Pharaoh Eczema reincarnated, judging by his familiarity with the maze and knowledge of the dog's name; Conner then began to explain his origins to him. Some time after that, Beau, Emgee, and the mummies followed Conner and Charlotte to the Otherworld in the giant blimp. Original plot Unknown (As Charlotte and Conner had interfered with the events in this story from the start, its original plot remains unknown.) Inspiration Aunt Emgee was obviously based on Mother Goose, as Charlotte had easily deduced, because of her "familiar raspy voice and saucy attitude"; also, her name sounds like "MG", which is short for "Mother Goose", another hint that she was the inspiration for Emgee.TLOS V, ch 24, p. 365 Beau was described to be similar to Conner in appearance, so it's possible that he based Beau on himself, or at least in appearance.TLOS V, ch 24, p. 362 The pyramid that contained the tomb of Pharaoh Eczema was named the "Ancient Pyramid of Anesthesia", due to the fact that Conner heard Bob and his mom mention the word "anesthesia", and "thought it sounded like an ancient pyramid".TLOS V, ch 24, p. 369 "Eczema", the name of the pharaoh, is actually the real-life name of a disease that causes inflammation of the skin; Conner's choice to use this word as a name may be due to hearing his mother mention it to Bob, like how he chose to use "anesthesia" as the name of a pyramid. References Category:Conner's stories